Rayquaza
Rayquaza (Japanese: レックウザ Rekkuuza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the version mascot for Pokémon Emerald. Biology Physiology Rayquaza is a long serpentine Pokémon with a greenish body and yellow eyes. It has pink lining on the mouth. It has yellow, linked circular markings on its entire body. In Mega form, it has a Delta shaped jaw on its mouth and elongated serpent body. As Mega Rayquaza, it is more aggressive. Behavior Rayquaza seems to be a very aggressive Pokémon, shown when it attacked a Deoxys. In the Hoenn region's mythology, it was said that Rayquaza stopped the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. Evolution Rayquaza does not evolve normally. Rayquaza can Mega Evolve after learning the move, Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza obtains this Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The Rayquaza you get in the Delta Episode already knows the move Dragon Ascent. Appearances Anime Rayquaza makes its debut in the 7th movie Destiny Deoxys. Like all other Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza is a truly powerful Pokémon. Four years before the main movie, Rayquaza had fought against Deoxys because it thought the Pokémon was invading its territory when the meteorite Deoxys used for travel landed on the earth. When Iris was leaving Blackthorn City with Axew and her newly captured Gible, she spotted Rayquaza flying through the clouds in the sky. *Rayquaza (MS007) *Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) *Rayquaza (MS018) *Cynthia's Rayquaza *Mirage Rayquaza Game info Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2005, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. It can be caught after the eighth Gym (Only for Pokémon Emerald), making for an easy Elite Four. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza plays a key role in the story. Xatu warns all of the Pokémon in Pokémon Square that a large star is falling and is going to destroy the planet, and says that the only way to get rid of it is to ask Rayquaza to destroy it. The main character must use Xatu's teleporting stone to reach the Sky Tower, where Rayquaza dwells. When the main character meets Rayquaza, it is extremely enraged to see that Pokémon from the ground have come "where they are not supposed to be". When the player beats Rayquaza, it will realize its mistake. The star that will destroy the planet is coming near, so Rayquaza blasts it with its Hyper Beam. The blast is so overwhelming that the main character and his partner fall off of Sky Tower. It can also be found in HeartGold and SoulSilver in Embedded Tower after the player obtains Kyogre (HeartGold) and Groudon (SoulSilver). Locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=One |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Sky Pillar |orasrarity=One}} Side Game Locations |backcolor= |RSPinball=Bonus Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower Summit (9F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (Summit) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple (during mission) |PPWii=Flower Zone}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere. |sapphire=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky. |emerald=A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight. |firered=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor. |leafgreen=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor. |diamond=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |platinum=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |heartgold=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |soulsilver=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |black=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |white=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |black 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |white 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |x=It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. |y=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |or=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years. Legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between Kyogre and Groudon. |as=It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve.}} Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza is the second main boss the player must fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary. Diddy Kong runs to find help for Donkey Kong, and comes across a large lake. He notices a destroyed Arwing nearby, and goes to investigate. Rayquaza appears out of the lake, angry that Diddy trespassed into its territory. It grabs Diddy, but Fox emerges from the Arwing and uses Fox Illusion to free Diddy Kong from Rayquaza's grasp. The two quickly team up and defeat Rayquaza. Rayquaza's appearance is also notable because it is the only boss in The Subspace Emissary who is fought by a group that does not include any other characters from its own series. It is interesting to note that Rayquaza was found within the lake as opposed to its usual dwelling, the sky. Rayquaza appears later in the Great Maze, as one of the eight bosses the player must face before completing the adventure. Rayquaza also appears in Brawl's stadium, in a mode called Boss Battles. Rayquaza is one of the ten bosses that the player must fight. Learnset Leveling Sprites |border = |rbysapspr = RSRayquaza.png |emeraldspr = E 384 front.gif |frlgspr = RSRayquaza.png |IIIback = RayquazaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRayquaza.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |IIIbacks = RayquazaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |ptspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |hgssspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |IVback = RayquazaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |IVbacks = RayquazaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = Rayquaza BW.gif |bwsprs = Rayquaza BW Shiny Sprite.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Rayquaza BW Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks = Rayquaza BW Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Rayquaza XY.gif |xysprs = Rayquaza XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = Rayquaza XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Rayquaza XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Trivia *Rayquaza is one of few Pokémon resembling dragons from oriental lore along with Gyarados. *Rayquaza is the only Pokémon boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Rayquaza is based on Ziz of Judeo-Christian religion. *Rayquaza is one of only two Pokémon that can naturally learn the move Fly, the other being Salamence. *Rayquaza is the only member of the Weather Trio who does not have a Primal Reversion form. Instead, it has a Mega Evolution. *Rayquaza's Mega-Evolved form looks like Shenron from Dragon Ball series. *Rayquaza is the first Mega Evolution without the mega stone. *Rayquaza's Mega-Evolved form is the First Longest Pokemon. *Rayquaza is the first Pokémon to get banned from the "Ubers" tier in competitive play. Resulting in a new tier being made. Etymology Its name may be derived from ray and Quasa, describing how Rayquaza lives under the influence of solar phenomenon as the sun's rays. The derivation of the word quasar may be a misunderstanding of what really is a quasar, or an indication of a cosmic origin. Perhaps the Quaza is a reference to Quetzalcoatl as Quetzalcoatl is represented as "feathered serpent". This legend has made the heavens and the food for humans, and the heavens gave Rayquaza. We also see that Rayquaza could be the legendary creature known as Ziz or Renanim. It could also be based on the mythical dragon of Chinese and Japanese culture, (神龙) Shenlong. According to oriental mythology, Shenlong dwells in heaven and controls the climate, just as Rayquaza does. Gallery 384Rayquaza_AG_anime.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 2.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 3.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 4.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 5.png 384Rayquaza_Dream.png 384Rayquaza_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.jpg 384Rayquaza_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png 384Rayquaza_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 384Rayquaza Pokemon Rumble U.png Rayquaza_Undaunted.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg May_and_brendan_bikes.png|Brendan and May encountering Rayquaza from Ruby and Sapphire. Pokémon ORAS _Delta_Episode.png Pokémon ORAS _Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon